1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of computer-based representation of table or data grid information. It is more particularly directed to efficiently creating, updating, saving, and propagating customized views of table and grid information, including spreadsheets.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many businesses store data in formats such as data tables, data grids, and spreadsheets. A table typically consists of columns that represent attribute types and records that represent specific instances of data that is associated with attribute instances identified in columns.
Large data grids and tables can be difficult to view. This is especially true for grids that contain a large number of columns and require horizontal scrolling across multiple viewing screens. Also, existing tables and data grids do not adequately address the issue of viewing multiple columns that are physically separate from each other. Current means of hiding or collapsing columns allow this, and allow revealing of particular columns, but require extensive time and effort to collapse or reveal columns. They do not allow the user to easily view the desired content in a timely fashion.
In the past, spreadsheet technology offered additional solutions to help in viewing data in a large data grid, such as locking particular header sections of tables or data grids to allow vertical scrolling in context. Filtering and searching are also methods that enable customized viewing of data in spreadsheets. These methods are typically not efficient to use.
From the foregoing it will be apparent that there is still a need to improve creating, updating, saving, and propagating of customized views of table and grid information, including spreadsheets, on a computer system.